


A Mythical Thing

by SkywingMage



Series: I’ll Meet You After Dark [3]
Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blackdale, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywingMage/pseuds/SkywingMage
Summary: Lucie meets Jesse at the Chiswick House and he plays a music to her.
Relationships: Jesse Blackthorn & Lucie Herondale, Jesse Blackthorn/Lucie Herondale
Series: I’ll Meet You After Dark [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115138
Kudos: 15





	A Mythical Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. Another short story for this beautiful ship that I love so much! 
> 
> The title is from the song “Willow” by Taylor Swift, because it screams Blackdale.

The night was cold and the full moon shined silver and pale in the dark sky.

  
“Lucie?”

Lucie turned at the sound of Jesse’s unmistakable voice.

“What are you doing here?” he asked

“You didn’t come.” she didn’t need to explain to him, he knew. Jesse’s face darkened. “I was worried, so I decided to come look for you.”

“You left the Institute in the middle of the night because you were worried about me?” Jesse put his hands inside the pockets of his trousers. “But not concerned enough about your own safety?”

“I can take care of myself.” Lucie lifted up her chin in defiance

“I know you can.” He laughed and took two steps closer to her, “I’m sorry I didn’t show up tonight.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“I needed to clear my head. Figure things out.”

“I didn’t know ghosts had that kind of needs.” she teased, smiling at him. Jesse rolled his eyes. “And did you? Figure things out?” Lucie closed the distance between them

“Some.” he smiled at her. His brows frowned, “How did you find me?”

“I just came to the most possible place you could be.” Jesse’s smile widened.

“Remember me to never underestimate you, Lucie Herondale.”

It has been months, but the sound of her name on his lips still send chills all over her body.

“Like you didn’t already know.” she grinned at him.

“I want to show you something.” Jesse offered her his right arm. Lucie felt herself blush as she accepted it.

Jesse led her through the halls of the house to the ballroom. The few furnitures there were covered by white sheets and dust.

Jesse walked to the center of the room and removed the sheet of a furniture, revealing a beautiful long black piano. She saw how he admired the instrument, his eyes scanning it whole.

Lucie took her eyes off him for a bare second to admire the room. _How beautiful this must have been._

“What did you want to show me?”

There was no response. Lucie glanced back at him.

Jesse stood by the piano. His hands on top of the lock rail.

His eyes were distant, lost in memories.

Jesse sighed deeply and sat on the bench.

Lucie approached him, but not to close though. She wanted to give him his space. She knew how this single instrument brought so many memories back at him.

“Come sit next to me.” Jesse turned his glance toward Lucie and stretched out his hand to her.

Lucie’s heart skipped several beats when she took his fingers between hers. Jesse’s lips turned into a half smile, lighting up his face.

Lucie sat next to him and Jesse placed his fingers on the keys.

“There’s this song I wrote a while ago.” Jesse said, glancing at her, sideways, “I wanted to play it for you.” he paused and looked straight into her eyes. Jesse’s voice was rough as he emphasized his next words, “ _Only you_.”

Lucie noticed as a crimson blush grew on his face. Her own face was burning too.

“So play it to me, Jesse.” her voice came out low, almost a whisper. She saw Jesse’s pupils expand.

They stared at each other for what could have been forever when Jesse broke the stare and faced the piano.

He started to play. Jesse’s long pale fingers moved gracefully through the keys. His dark eyebrows were a bit frowned in concentration. Lucie made sure to save that detail to write it down later.

Lucie was consumed by the melody. It was a beautiful song. A soft tune that made her immerse into her on fantasy. She closed her eyes and let the music guide her mind.

Immediately, she thought of her family, happy and together.

She thought of Cordelia and their wish to become _parabatai._

She thought of her dream of becoming a professional writer.

Then, she _saw_ herself at the Brocelind Forest. But she wasn’t alone. Jesse stood in front of her, smiling. A true eye to eye smile and he was standing in the sunlight. His eyes were closed, feeling the heat of the sun on his face. Jesse must have heard her getting close, ‘cause he opened his eyes and looked directly at Lucie. His smile widened. He took her hands, they were warm and solid, and pulled her to stand in the sunlight with him. Jesse looked deep into her eyes, cupped her face between his hands and pressed his forehead against hers.

Lucie opened her eyes from her daydream right when Jesse was finishing the song. The last notes carried a sense of hope and achievement of dreams.

Jesse’s hands were still on the piano, closed in fists. Lucie took his hand with both of hers and brought it close to her chest. She held his hand in a tight grip. Immediately, his posture relaxed. He faced Lucie and gave her that same half smile. Full of tenderness.

Lucie stared into his ethereal green eyes as Jesse placed his left hand on her cheek, caressing it gently with his thumb. Warm. Just like in her vision.

Lucie leaned to his touch, her eyes began to burn with tears. Jesse wiped them away and she could also see the pain in his eyes as she got closer to him.

Too close. Lucie closed her eyes. Moving her head towards him.

She felt the touch of a plume on her lips.

Jesse knew that was no way back from that.

He watched as Lucie closed her electric blue eyes after he finished the song. The song he composed to her.

A song that didn’t need a lyric, for there were not enough words to describe his feelings for her.

He knew addiction was dangerous, but he was already lost on her. And Jesse knew if he get a single taste he wouldn’t recover from it.

Without thinking any more about it, granting his deepest wish, he leaned his head in her direction as Lucie did the same.

He didn’t allow his lips to touch hers profoundly. Just a light brush of his lips on hers. Like the touch of a breeze or a feather. Just enough so she could know that yes, yes he wanted to be with her. Just enough to Lucie _know_. A promise and a secret he would share only with her.

He moved away, but kept his hand on her cheek.

Jesse kept his eyes closed and kissed Lucie’s forehead. He heard when she held back a breath and chuckled. His writer. His fierce writer.

Jesse rested his forehead on Lucie’s.

“I love you.” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> This idea came to me while talking with a friend, @judeduarteismypresident (Tumblr), and she mentioned Jesse, Lucie and a piano, so the story flew into my mind and I had to write it down.
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @lucie-blackdale


End file.
